


Fighting for Hope

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a mask and one stupid mistake, letting one person too close could ruin all of his work, his courage, everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for Hope

I’m an angel with a shotgun and I know what I’m fighting for. I’m fighting for hope to find me and rescue me. I’m fighting for freedom from this endless torture they want to call my life. I have a label whether I want one or not I’ve got one and I guess its stuck with me all my life from the first time I spoke ‘till now I’ve had a label. But I take hope from the fact they’ve never labelled me, they’ve labelled my mask, the boy that I put out to the world, the one I want them to see so that they can’t judge me, so I can take their comments and tell them to fuck themselves because I don’t care what they say.

  
The thing I can’t deal with is when someone gets close enough to be let into who I really am the boy behind the mask. When they get let in only to leave and to shatter that boy behind the mask into a thousand pieces, because that’s when it all crumbles and that’s what she did. She took the time to know that boy, to know everything about him, to get behind his walls only to take an axe, a hammer whatever you want to call it and smash those walls, to make them crumble into a million pieces, falling apart in front of my eyes.

  
That was the day I broke, the day I walked in to see her getting with my best mate, giving him the same look she used to save for me. And he was right there, Harry was, he was right there exactly when I needed him, standing in that stupidly adorable bandanna and still managing to look hot as fuck. Rushing over as soon as I got to rehearsal, tears still streaming down my face, puffy eyes, hair a mess, letting me burrow into his chest, into the warmth of his sweater, and just cry, cry and let myself escape reality for a while even if it could never last.

  
He was there during rehearsal, when my voice cracked and I dropped, just lay there staring blankly while the other boys called my name, trying to call me back, he was there just soothing, telling me everything and nothing. Everything in that what he said meant the world to me, nothing in that it would mean nothing to anyone else because we tell each other I love you every day. But right then I just needed the assurance that I was loved and that people did care about me, that they would look after me, that I didn’t always have to be strong.

  
He was there afterwards, giving me tea, taking me back to my apartment, curling up in the blankets with me, kissing my forehead telling me he loved me over and over again, that he cared about me, that nothing else mattered if he was there, that he’d keep me safe, from everything, fire, water, life whatever it was I was afraid of he’d keep me safe from it.  
He didn’t ask what was wrong and I loved him for that, I couldn’t talk about that, I just couldn’t she ruined me just ruined me. In a way I was like a doll being taken apart at the seams then just being ripped right down the middle when the owner saw fit. It was like I didn’t own my life, didn’t own my heart, any part of me. It was like she had stolen them, just taken them then left my life without giving them back, and I couldn’t do a thing about it, couldn’t chase her because I had no energy, couldn’t ask someone else to do it because I couldn’t speak, couldn’t tell them a t

hing trapped inside my own personal hell, just waiting for someone to come and rescue, waiting for my shriek, my Prince or Princess to come and save me from the dragon, the devil that lay underneath every single crack, every surface, every crack I touched.  
He was there when I moved to a different house, a place I could make a home without being reminded constantly that I wasn’t good enough for her, wasn’t good enough for anybody. Without being reminded what her perfume smelt like, without being reminded of the things she used to make in my kitchen, without having to see the plates that she had broken, the words we had written on the walls, without reminders of our anniversaries, of our dates, of our love, just a fresh start in a new place without any of that, but I knew that she wouldn’t leave, knew that she stayed in my head, taunting me, haunting me. I had to let her go, because otherwise I could not move on, could not love again.  
I understood now why he was there all along, why he was there the first time and why he was still here now, because for some strange reason, somebody, somewhere had seen this boy and had made him to fit me, to make me his and him mine. Without ever realising I had fallen in love with a beautiful boy who had spent the last month looking after me and keeping me from collapsing every time I thought about it, and I guess I thought now was the time to tell him exactly what happened without, skipping over things, without leaving halfway, everything, telling him everything.  
“Hazza,” softly spoken but he heard popping his head up, sitting on his bed looking up at me.  
“Yeah Lou,” softer still telling me it was fine he was fine; I was fine all was good.  
“I want to tell you what happened.”  
“Okay.”  
Flashback  
 _“Hazza, gimme a piggyback.”_  
 _“Sure Lou come ‘ere, come ride the horsey.”_  
 _“Ewww Hazza no stop being perverted, ah what it was like to be young and horny.”_  
 _“Hey you’re not that old don’t be so harsh on yourself.”_  
 _My mind went into overdrive “oh God Haz I have to go, I was gonna surprise Eleanor with tickets to that band she likes before taking out for our anniversary.”_  
 _“Okay bye Lou.”_  
 _Rushing home I picked up the tickets of the side after changing quickly and running my fingers through my hair, there was no time to do anything special with myself(I was already late for the restaurant booking), just jump into the car and speed to see my beautiful girlfriend._  
 _Jumping out of the car I ran towards the apartment building where Eleanor lived, remembering to slow down in case the press caught anything and twisted it into something it wasn’t. I ran up the stairs anxious to surprise El, I heard noises coming from her room, noises that sounded pornographic, thinking it was just that I opened the door. I wished I hadn’t, I saw my girlfriend laying underneath the body of Stan, my best friend from Doncaster, his dick buried deep inside her body, her moaning a name that was not mine. I felt the tears, but nothing else just numb and tears. I felt a hand touch my arm and I flinched effectively shaking it off._  
 _“Louis I’m so sorry, we’re so sorry-“she was struggling with her clothes._  
 _“How long?”_  
 _“Louis-“_  
 _“How long.”_  
 _“Three months.” She was fiddling with her hair now, not wanting to see the look on my face._  
 _“Three month, three fucking months and you couldn’t be bothered, you couldn’t be fucking bothered to tell me you were, what do you even call this, cheating, dating behind my back, fucking behind my back.”_  
 _“I’m sorry Louis.”_  
 _“Now you are, bye Eleanor, I hope to God I never see you again.”_  
“So yeah that’s why I am, how I am I guess she just kind of broke me.” Twiddling with my fingers I looked up at Harry.  
“Fuck Lou I’m so sorry.” He pulled me in hugging me to his chest “Hey Lou babes would you mind if I did something,” he spoke before leaning down and kissing my moving his lips against mine.

  
Third person (smut)  
“You already did didn’t you,” Louis giggled.  
Harry laughed with him pushing his tongue between Louis’s lips, Louis submitting quickly and letting Harry take control, Harry licking quickly into his mouth, acknowledging the taste of Louis, just pure sunshine and vanilla. He kissed down the side of his neck before asking “Is this okay?”  
“Yes please keep going, please Harry, please please please.”  
“Okay baby.” He kissed down his chest stopping to suck at Louis’s hard nipples teasing the tip between his teeth while playing with the other between his fingers, before pulling off and moving to the other nipple teasing it in the same way making Louis’s nipples wet.  
Harry kissed further down as Louis pleaded with him “Harry, please go lower, please touch me Harry, please it hurts, touch me Harry please” Louis moaned as Harry slid lower still tongue making trails on his stomach, mouth kissing everywhere but where Louis wanted it.  
Listening to Louis’s moans and pleas Harry took sympathy taking the tip of Louis’s beautifully red, hard cock into his mouth suckling at the head, licking at the very tip of his cock before taking it deep in his throat, hollowing his cheeks and moaning at the sensation, making vibrations run through Louis’s cock.  
Harry pulled off licking over Louis’s ball sack, taking one into his mouth and suckling, before licking a stripe over Louis’s beautiful pink hole making Louis gasp in surprise, Harry started to lick around the rim, biting at the rim making it contract around nothing, he stiffened his tongue and pushed it into Louis’s tight hole, fucking it in and out making it wet.  
Louis moaned as Harry covered his finger in lube and pushed the tip of his finger into his hole moaning at the clenching feeling around his finger “God Louis you’re so tight, feel so good.” Harry started to fuck his finger in and out, adding another when Louis relaxed around the first, fucking them in and out quickly, loosening his hole enough to slip a third finger and continued to fuck his fingers in and out of Louis’s wet, slicked up hole.  
Reaching up to kiss Louis Harry asked “Are you ready babes?”  
“God yes Harry please just fuck me.” Louis mewled as Harry took his fingers out of his hole leaving him to clench on thin air, feeling empty as Harry reached for the lube and spread it on his cock before lining up with the Louis’s hole, listening to the little gasps and whimpers as he brushed his cock against Louis’s rim before pushing in slowly so he didn’t hurt Louis, bottoming out in Louis’s hole, feeling the tight heat clench around him, resisting the urge to fuck him hard and fast “Harry move please, fuck me, c’mon move.” Harry started to move his hips pounding into Louis until he heard a scream “God Harry right there.” Harry kept angling his thrusts towards the spot that was making Louis scream “Louis, not gonna last.”  
“Me neither Hazza.” Louis came with a shout covering his and Harry’s chests with cum, clenching tight around Harry and causing him to come deep inside Louis, pulling out before it could get uncomfortable, Harry moved to get out of the bed “Harry stay here please,” Louis voice came soft from the bed, hands grabbing at Harry “It’s okay babes I’m just going to get something to wipe us down, then we’re going to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight, okay,” reassuring as he wiped them down, picking Louis up he walked them to the guest bedroom setting them down and curling around Louis, taking position of the big spoon around his Louis as his eyes closed and snores came out of his mouth, pressing a kiss to his forehead he whispered “I love you.”  
“I love you too Hazza."

**Author's Note:**

> song- Angel with a shotgun- the cab  
> This is my first fanfic on here and my first attempt at smut so hope you enjoy it bye bye-Jade


End file.
